chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyottore Weaponry
A race of blacksmiths and raiders by birth, the Dyottore have amassed a wide variety of weapons unique to their culture. Because of this fact, dyottore weaponry is considered Exotic to all other races. Dyottore Skull Ram Originally devised as a tool to enable the forging of large, flat objects quickly, the Skull Ram has become a weapon of choice for some of the race's burliest warriors as well, and is the favored weapon of Tosa the Death-Blossom. Typically made from a large log, capped with metal on both ends and supported by a specialized arm brace, the Skull Ram is a popular choice for Crafted Legacies, due to the large area for intricate detail work. Dyottore Skull Rams make full use of the race's massive bulk, and require extensive training and power to use. When a character with proficiency uses a Dyottore Skull Ram, they are considered to have the feat Great Cleave. Missing with a Skull Ram cleave's initial attack denies the wielder their Dex bonus to AC until the start of their next turn. Skull Rams require a full minute to don or remove, and prevent the use of the wielder's main hand for anything but wielding the Skull Ram, but may not be Disarmed. Due to the massive weight of the weapon, they are considered a two-handed weapon despite only occupying one hand, and require a strength score of at least 15 to wield. Dyottore Skull Rams are part of the Spear weapon group for the purposes of a Fighter's Weapon Training and similar features. Bondcutter A subtle weapon, fashioned originally from the trowels of enslaved dyottore farmers, the Bondcutter is specially designed to rip through rope and chain with a curved, heavy hook at the tip. Later smiths with the luxury of an actual workshop refined the design, allowing it to be easily concealed and used in open combat. A bondcutter's hooked tip prevents it from being used for stabbing like a normal dagger, but enables the wielder to bludgeon their enemies and rip weapons from their hands. Bondcutters gain +4 to disarm and sunder attempts against weapons with slender blades, long handles, or a rope or chain in their construction. Bondcutters also add +4 to sunder rope and chain, and +2 to Sleight of Hand checks to conceal them. Bondcutters are a light weapon, and count as light blades. Dyottore War Scythe A unique weapon made from the fang of a deceased dyottore, given to their next of kin during their funeral and often becoming family heirlooms. Due to their creation process, it's rare for a non-Dyottore to even be able to hold one, much less be trained in their use. The lightweight construction of the Light war scythe allows the wielder to use it effectively regardless of strength, while a cord running from the blade of the Heavy war scythe to its handle allows the wielder to shift it from a close-range weapon to more of a polearm. Both war scythes are two handed weapons, and count as Heavy Blades. Category:Fexalere Category:Fexalere Technology